


dear, reader!

by fallen_angles



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Boys, and blank walls??, lots of color descriptions, please excuse this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angles/pseuds/fallen_angles
Summary: a collection of jj project passages inspired by dear, reader! in which jaebum and jinyoung are constantly reading and sleeping on top of each other kind of





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by jjp's recent photoshoot for dear, reader! this was a small project in which i wrote each passage a day for a week! hopefully it's at least a little coherent i know the style may be a bit odd;;;

The deep blue of still waters reflect off the pale slate of clean walls, the bend of a rainbow sends the colors in a daze, pooling amongst the prominent collarbones of a man asleep. The crisp pages of a book resting against his fingers linger in the air, floating with the wind as it filters through the still air, the deep burgundy contrasting the prism of colors dancing in dazzling spectacular, glittering among empty walls.

 

A second man carefully turns the doorknob, fingers gentle and poised as he enters, yawning as he cards his fingers through sleep-pressed hair. He settles beside his love, untangling the book from his resting fingers and tucking it back in its niche on the sand-coloured shelves. His fingers automatically travel to his love’s hair, caressing the softness of his skin as he leans over to press soft kisses against his forehead. His eyes rest on the pale white mug that rests upon the windowsill, spearmint tea long gone cold. Still, he raises the ceramic to his lips and takes sips of the sharp tea, reveling in the way it travels through his veins, relaxing his stiff muscles and feeding him strength.

 

Brows gently furrow as sleepy brown eyes open and close in an almost exaggerated leisurely pace. Lips slightly part for a deep intake of breath, palms coming up to rub away the sleep gathered in drooping eyelids.

 

“Good morning.”

 

Jinyoung sighs in content.

 

“Good morning, love.”

 

-

 

The soft pads of his fingertips brush against the ancient tan pages crumbling away with age. White and lavender and rose flowers are pressed against the pages, their petals stiff with age and cracked at the veins. The words painted upon the pages are faded, some completely wiped away while others don a soft ombre, a few letters bolder while the rest are lighter, dissolved like fog in the early afternoon. His head droops slightly as he hovers over the book, shoulders hunched and eyes narrowed in tense concentration. A soft sigh escapes his chapped lips as he rolls his head in a small circle, rolling his shoulders to loosen the stiff muscles. Loud cracking noises penetrate the gentle silence of the empty room as he stretches his back from its tensed position. He stands, palms grasping for the book, and continues where he left off in his upright position before submitting to his exhausted limbs and yields instead to the love seat, ankles crossed as he leans into the armrest.

 

His lover greets him with a warm hello and soft kisses, settling on the seat beside him, despite the lack of space by their position. He reads aloud to his lover, exhausted from a long day. Snuggling in beside him, his eyes are closed as he drifts off to the gentle tone of his beloved’s delicate, soothing voice before he is taken over by sleep and dreams.

 

Jinyoung leans over to press a light goodnight kiss to his lover’s nose.

 

“Sleep well, love.”

 

-

 

Slender fingers brush through coarse hairs unbrushed and kinked in awkward angles, bent from long nights in sleep. His fingers tangle in knotted locks, dark hair blacker than night. The pads of his fingertips skim over the smooth expanse of skin, ghosting over the fine eyelashes that adorn his lids as they rest. He holds his beloved’s face in his hands, palms cradling his cheeks as he holds him close. His lover’s body stretches over the expanse of the love seat, head rested comfortably in his own lap as he sits at the very edge, cramped yet still somehow comfortable. He watches as his chest rises and falls with his own steady breath. Stealing one last glance, he opts instead for the book that sits beside him, balancing precariously atop the curve of the armrest.

 

Flipping through the pages, he does not forget to steal occasional glances at the sleeping body resting in his lap. The vee of his cotton gray shirt tugs much lower than it is made to sit. The morning sunglow filters through the half-open window, creaked slightly to let in the fresh air of autumn dawn. Its beams seep through the haphazardly tossed curtains, striking his lover in the most breathtaking angles, highlighting the gentle curve of his nose and the prominent bow of his lips.

 

Jinyoung’s head tilts slightly as he peers at his love’s peacefully resting face, fingers coming to thread through his dark hair once again.

 

“Love you.”

 

-

 

Late evening sunshine filters through half drawn shades, seeping through in cutting blades, reflecting a pattern of ribbons upon his bare chest. The soft grey cotton of the sweater is pulled up past his ribs, the arrangement of sunlight decorating the smooth expanse of skin and rippling muscles. His sharp eyes are trained on the bold lettering stitched to the cover of a favorite novel, not his, but his lover’s. His fingers are careful as they flip past the many dedications, skimming through the blur of black and white before settling on a random paragraph on a random page of a random chapter, pulled just out of the blue.

 

Blue like the sheets of the bed they share, wrinkled in some areas due to restless sleepless nights, others from nights shared under the fresh expanse of stars that his lover insist they attach to their ceiling. The stars hang there now, almost blending into the white of the ceiling similarly to the way the sharp intensity of his eyes blend in with the storm of the novel, plot and stories twisted in ways never speculated before.

 

The fresh autumn breeze carries the scent of chilled winds that threaten loss and fading promises, yet still promise growth and blossoming soon to come, if one had the patience. He does not, because his beloved is away for the time, and he feels lost in the loneliness that greets him every time he opens his eyes, lost in the novels left behind and lost in the stars that envelop his very body and soul.

 

He rolls over, shirt riding even higher, book in hand, and papers turning to different pages, different stories.

 

Jaebum breathes a cloud onto the glass, fogging from the upcoming winter winds.

 

“Miss you.”

 

-

 

Dusk sets in at a strange time, late evening stretching out like the sweet taffy he liked to chew on, twilight waiting to settle in soon after.

 

Soft magentas and apricots embed themselves into his skin like children’s glitter that cling and seem to never let go. The saffrons and ambers blend and fade to a soft yet prominent ivory, sharply contrasting the dark eyes that resemble the deepest nights. The fingers of one hand fold over the rough papyrus of the pages of his novel, the other reaching over to fold over another warm palm. His lover links their pinkies, eyes still trained attentively on the dark markings on the page laid out before him, gaze never leaving the book he holds so carefully in his lap.

 

They sit in the stillness, enveloped in a fragile silence that pulses with their inaudible heartbeats. Evening blankets them like a cloud of the softest cotton, seeping into their world like paint into a canvas. The soft tapping of a bare foot against the white tile flooring echoes in the empty space, fading in and out of existence much like the colors that decorate the emptiness of the bare walls.

 

Sharp flashes of dying light adorn the walls, floor, ceiling as they take their leave, bidding their hosts farewell. Starlight settles where sunlight had just resided.

 

A man leans in to press his lips upon a waiting cheek.

 

Jinyoung closes his eyes as he awaits his kiss.

 

“Are you happy?”

 

-

 

Their backs are pressed against white walls, legs crossed at the ankles, hands folded carefully in their laps where a treasured novel rests. The back of their thighs press against the white tile flooring, and they shiver at the cold. Their silent meditation is interrupted only by the crinkling of ancient pages as they are folded carefully into place once the letters printed onto its paper is of no longer use.

 

One briefly stops from his silent reading to spare a glance at the man beside him. The moment is shorter than he anticipated, and he finds himself entranced by the beauty that is love. The concentration reflected in his beloved’s eyes portrays the entire starry night sky, decorated with twinkling, dazzling lights that wink back at him. The eyes blink, and suddenly he is concentrating on his lashes, every fine hair placed perfectly to frame his starlit eyes. The shadows that outlines his figure fades from a dark night to a soft grey, an ombre as gentle as the curve of a dove’s wing.

 

His eyes revert to his place on page one hundred eighteen, line forty five. The line begins with “flowers.” Flowers, like the color of roses painted upon his beloved’s cheeks; flowers, like the white baby’s breath that adorns his silhouette. Flowers, like the soft sweet pea that infiltrates his nose with a gentle fragrance.

 

Stealing one last glance at the man beside him, his fingers crawl out of his lap and across the white floor, settling beside a palm resting beside him. Jaebum’s fingers fold over the gentle knuckles of his lover’s hand, fingers lacing together harmoniously.

 

“Shh.”

 

-

 

Shimmering colors glow like silent faeries, flickering and darting around at a hummingbird’s pace, yet still drifting like lonesome clouds, like petals in a pond. His head is placed upon his lover’s lap, and he sighs in content, eyes falling shut in bliss. His lips part to exhale, eyes still closed as he feels fingers run through his hair in soothing circles. A gentle nudge startles him and he flinches, eyes fluttering open like the wings of a gentle butterfly preparing to land.

 

His lover’s eyebrows are raised, eyes wide with curiosity, yet stern, a reminder to return his attention to the book grasped tightly in his hands. He does, mind traveling to new timelines, new storylines. The fantasy is a whirlwind of adventure, yet when he blinks, the atmosphere of calm is more than satisfying.

 

The colors of the novel in his hands reflect in his eyes, colors of warmth and love, shades of happiness and content, hues of simplicity and serenity. The colors peel off the pages, falling off the cover as they envelop them in a warm aura of peace and tranquility, peaches and cream, fresh linen and soft cotton.

 

His fingers slide off the page as his thoughts shift from long ago stories to the fairytale beside him, the main character of his fantasy living amongst him. Jaebum grins, all white teeth and glowing smiles.

 

“I’m happy.”


End file.
